CONOCIENDO MI PASADO Y BUSCANDO MI FUTURO
by sailor mercuri o neptune
Summary: Tom Ridley y la mamá de Hermione son esposos, pero la mamá de Herms estando embarazada sale a arreglar un problema y "sufre un accidente", pierde la memoria y para que la recupere pasaran cosas que ayudaran a Draco a conquistar a Herms.
1. ¿SERA POSIBLE?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

**CAPITULO 1.─ ¿SERA POSIBLE?**

En el cuarto de lectura de una hermosa mansión, situada en Wiltshire, al sureste de Inglaterra; se encontraba leyendo y esperando tranquilamente la llegada de su marido, una hermosa dama de cabellos cual rayo de sol. Su nombre era Narcissa Malfoy y estaba leyendo un periódico muggle (si señores pero no un periódico cualquiera), era un periódico que contenía las noticias más importantes de la situación económica por la que el mundo muggle pasaba. Una situación que afectaba tanto para bien como para mal al mundo mágico.

De momento sus bellos ojos violeta se quedaron fijos en una imagen, que nunca creyó poder observar después de muchos años. De manera inmediata y, aprovechando que su marido se encontraba en alguna de sus tantas "reuniones" llamo a una de sus elfinas. 

─Pitsy.─ soltó la mujer rubia, con expresión de desdén.

─¿Si, mi señora?─ se escuchó la voz aguda de la elfina.

─Ve a la biblioteca y tráeme mi álbum de Hogwarts de inmediato.─ ordenó firme la mujer.

Sí, mi señora – respondió la menuda criatura, y sin más, salió del gran comedor en busca de tan ansiado libro, que pedía su ama.

¿Dónde he visto esta cara? ─ se cuestionaba ansiosa ─ ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué se me hace tan familiar, es que acaso...? Pero no puede ser ella, porque ella...

Narcisa se encontró saliendo de sus pensamientos en voz alta, cuando la elfina le informo que traía consigo el libro solicitado.

─Mi señora, aquí tiene su álbum, ¿Gusta algo más?

─No Pitsy puedes retirarte – musitó sin fijar su mirada en la elfina, haciendo señas para que se retirara. Una vez que estuvo sola y tomando en sus manos su álbum escolar, con un poco de nervios y ansiedad – Veamos en donde están los Ravenclaw, veamos...

Fue pasando las hojas con sus largos y delgados dedos, y dando con la imagen que buscaba, sonrío satisfecha.

– Aquí esta Janeth Flint.

Después de observar en varias ocasiones ambas imágenes, la del periódico y la del álbum, soltó impresionada.

¡Por Merlín! si es ella, pero ¿Cómo? Ella murió en ese accidente muggle, con Margaret Tenou nuestra leona, ¿o no?

Transcurrieron las horas, y Narcisa analizaba las fotos. Buscaba detalles que confirmasen que la chica del álbum, era la misma que la del periódico muggle.

─Debo averiguar qué fue lo que paso antes de comunicarles algo a su hermano y a él, pero no debo dejar ni que mi hermana ni Lucius sepan de ello, entonces...

Hizo una pausa, llamó a otra elfina mientras depositaba en un cajón, el cual solo ella podía abrir y cerrar, el álbum.

– ¡Winky!

La elfina apareció después de sonar un "plaf".

─Ordene mi señora.

Prepáreme el baño y un vestido para salir... ─ dijo la dama con un toque que denotaba su sorpresa.

─Winky prepara lo que la señora pide.

La elfina asintió, y desapareció.

Se escucho un sonoro crujir en la chimenea del hogar, y mientras las llamas verdes sé extinguían, poco a poco sé aclaraba el lugar para dar paso a un hombre alto y rubio con cuerpo atlético (n/a- de muy buen ver como el hijo) dirigiéndose al comedor.

─¡Narcisa! ─ grito – ¿Dónde está el desayuno y el resumen de noticias? – exigió saber.

El desayuno fue servido hace una hora – diciendo esto, valentonada tras haber descubierto la noticia de minutos atrás – Y las noticias están en tu escritorio.

¿Cómo has dicho?─ Respondió sorprendido y molesto el hombre ─ ¡Has que me sirvan ya! – soltó aún más molesto y a la vez extrañado por la forma en que su esposa contesto. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no contestaba de esa forma – Yo desayuno cuando se me da la gana. ─ Grito furioso y queriendo demostrar su autoridad.

Siendo así mucho me temo que tendrás que ir a otro lado pues esta casa no es ningún restaurante para almorzar a la hora que se te pegue la gana.

A Lucius le ardieron los ojos, amenazantes. Levantó la mano para darle una bofetada.

¿Cómo te atreves a contestarme de esa forma? A mí nadie me contesta así, ahora verás...  
Preparo sus fuerzas, para doblarle la cara a su esposa. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que escuchó un golpe.

Mi señor aquí le tengo su desayuno, elfina se equivocó y tardo, señora Malfoy no tener culpa ─ dijo la elfina tratando de evitar que su ama fuera golpeada.

Lucius observó a aquella mugrienta criatura de pie frente a él, notó lo que quería hacer, proteger a su negligente ama.

Bien entonces serás tu quien reciba su merecido─ Musitó con desdén, dispuesto a descargar su ira en la elfina.

¡No te atrevas! – gritó la mujer, al ver como la elfina se estaba por sacrificar.

Señora no debe preocuparse, elfina mala debe recibir castigo, porque ama está ocupada – la elfina cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se dejó golpear por el señor Lucius, sin emitir queja alguna.

Narcisa solo pudo retirarse del lugar, para dirigirse a su alcoba. Allí estaba la elfina a quien minutos antes, ordenó que le preparase el baño. Se encontraba esperando recibir nuevas órdenes.

─Winky preparo el baño de la señora y su ropa. Winky espera órdenes – Espetó la elfina, sin percatarse, de la tristeza en los ojos de su ama.

Bien Winky, ahora ve a la cocina a ayudar a Pitsy y dile a Puffy que se encargue de atender al señor ─ Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos azules.

─Winky, obedece pero pide a ama no ponerse triste, ama es muy linda y buena para estar triste ─ Narcisa le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa de agradecimiento. La elfina se retiró dejando a la rubia mujer, sola y lista para bañarse.

Mientras en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, un joven de 16 años, rubio, de perfil envidiable; se encontraba en el cuarto de su mejor amigo y confidente, quien era premio anual por su casa Slytherin. Los chicos hablaban sobre cierta chica, poseedora de ojos almendrados y cabellera castaña.

─Te digo que ya no sé qué hacer, por un lado mi padre sigue con esa estúpida idea de la sangre y por otro yo no soporto verla y no poder decirle lo mucho que me encanta.

Si pero bien que te la pasas fastidiándola, hombre. Con esa actitud jamás te la vas a ganar, por Merlín Draco ya empieza a comportarte con ella como un hombre no como un niño.

Si como no como si fuera tan fácil, Marcus.

Pero claro que lo es, solo es cuestión de que dejes de insultarla y aproveches alguna oportunidad que ese par de idiotas te ofrezcan para acercarte, venga hombre usa la cabeza.

No se me ocurre nada por eso vengo a pedirte consejo, aunque pensándolo bien creo que me he equivocado de consejero.─ Draco observó el techo, suspirando.

Oye, pero porque lo dices.─ Marcus fingió haberse herido por sus palabras.

¿Será acaso porque, mi querido amigo está próximo a salir y aún no se atreve a acercarse a cierta Hufflepuff, o me equivoco?

Momento no es que no me atreva. Simplemente a una chica no se le debe llegar así como así, debe planearse una muy buena estrategia de acercamiento.

Ajá si como no.

Musitó divertido el rubio, hablar con Marcus siempre le daba buen humor.

Mientras tanto en la torre perteneciente a la casa de Gryffindor, se encontraban charlando animadamente el premio anual que fue de visita y sus amigos.

─¿Oliver, seguro que no has tenido problemas con ese odioso? ¿No se han lanzado ninguna maldición?─ preguntó en una esquina, el pelirrojo Ron Weasley.  
¿En verdad se llevan bien?, eso es increíble y más cuando tú y ese se odiaban cuando eran los capitanes de los equipos, ¿o es que el ser premio anual te cambio?, Herms ¿Por qué no le haces un conjuro a ver si no tiene sobre de él la maldición imperius? ─ comenta en broma el azabache, provocando las risas de Oliver ─ Y realmente lo está controlando ese loco.  
Harry, Ron por favor déjense de tonterías, ¿Cómo creen que Oliver se dejaría dominar?─ cuestiono la castaña ─ No olviden que él es premio anual, ósea es el mejor de nuestra casa ─ añadió la castaña entornando los ojos, y negando con suavidad con su cabeza. Se volvió hacia Oliver, y le sonrío amablemente ─ Excúsales.

Oliver soltó una risita ─ Vamos muchachos, cómo creen que Marcus me pueda vencer digo él es premio anual pero gran manipulador por favor. ─ haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Hermione.

─Oliver, no debes de subestimar nunca a los demás ─ dijo en tono de reclamo, la joven Ginny Weasley ─ Recuerda que te pueden dar cada sorpresa que ni te podrás imaginar, además tu mismo acabas de decir que es muy astuto.

Tranquila Ginny aunque tienes razón, pero Marcus es algo torpe con los hechizos.

Ante este suceso Hermione se sintió innecesaria en el lugar. Se levantó y se dispuso a irse, segura que al fin y al cabo los otros ni cuenta se darían de su ausencia. Se equivocó en ella, puesto que la familiar voz de Neville sonó a sus espaldas.

─Herms, hola, oye ¿Puedes venir un momento? – dijo un poco sentido por la cara de tristeza de su amiga.

Sí, claro dime – dijo con una sonrisa al sentirse importante para alguien.

Caminaron por el pasillo que lleva a los aposentos de los chicos y ya cerca de su destino, Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar.  
– ¿Qué sucede?

Lo que sucede, es que tengo una duda pero necesito que vengas – dirigiéndose a su lugar en el cuarto de caballeros.

Ah ya veo – dijo un poco triste, pero agradecida de que por lo menos para eso era tomada en cuenta, sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba.

Herms lo que pasa es que como me has ayudado mucho pues quería regalarte algo pero como no sé qué se le pueda regalar a una chica pues este te traje esto ─ dijo mostrándole un par de libros y concluyo diciendo ─ y quería saber cuál era más de tu gusto o si preferías ambos.

Ohhh, Neville, no te hubieras molestado ─ dijo al ver y escuchar el porqué de los dos libros.

¿Y no obsequiarle algo a mí mejor amiga y maestra? ─ pregunto Neville ─ ¡eso sí que no!,¡me has ayudado mucho, has sido paciente conmigo! ¡Gracias a ti he pasado de curso! –dijo alzando un poquito más la voz, y sintiéndose algo apenado por su efusividad ─ así que dime te gustan los dos o te quedas con alguno en especial.

Ok, amigo siendo así, pues no se cual elegir porque el primero me puede servir para pociones y el segundo es sobre artes oscuras y pudiera servir para esa clase.

Entonces te regalo ambos ─ dijo interrumpiendo a la castaña.

Gracias ─ dijo o casi grito mientras le daba un abrazo en forma de agradecimiento a su único y verdadero amigo.

Regresando a la mansión Malfoy, una vez que Narcisa se hubo bañado y arreglado y que su marido volviera a salir, por un nuevo llamado (ahora si real):

Muy bien Winky, voy a salir un momento por favor mantente al pendiente de cualquier cosa y para la comida indícales que quiero pescado, con una ligera ensalada y mantén preparada la mesa para cuando llegue mi marido, pues no quiero otro problema, de todos modos yo tratare de llegar antes, pero si llega y no estoy dile que fui con los Flint, entendido.

Si mi señora – y tras una gran reverencia se desapareció.

Bien ahora vayamos a Hogwarts a investigar si mis sospechas son ciertas ─ al decir esto desapareció por la red flu, en dirección a la oficina de Serverus Snape.

En la oficina de Snape, se escuchó el ingreso por red flu de una persona, por lo cual el susodicho tomo su varita y se dirigió, gritando.

¡Maldita rata rastrera de alcantarilla! –grito con voz severa. ¿Quién te autorizo a entrar en mí…? –pero sus palabras sé quedaron atoradas en su garganta, quedándose de piedra al ver a la mujer que alguna vez amo.

─Serverus que vocabulario, por Merlín ─ dijo sorprendida por la forma de expresión de su viejo amor.

NA... Narcisa ─ dijo tartamudeando ─ ¿que haces aquí?

Si hola a ti también, hombre, ¿es que no te da gusto verme?  
No, no eso es solo que me sorprende ya que el único que viene es Lucius ─ dijo nervioso y apenado.  
¿Lucius ha venido?, mmm, ya veo, en fin quería pedirte un favor podrías decirme ¿si de casualidad existe alguna chica o chico "hijo de muggles" de apellido Granger aquí? ─ pregunto ansiosa por saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

¿Granger?, Cissy dime porque el interés en ese apellido.

Por favor solo responde a mi pregunta.

Está bien – dijo al no poder negarle nada a esa mujer como cuando jóvenes – si existe una chica con ese apellido y es la señorita Hermione Granger de Gryffindor.

¿Sabes cuál es su otro apellido? ─ pregunto esperanzada de escuchar que se trataba de su mejor amiga, pero la respuesta solo hizo que se interesara en averiguar sobre la familia de la chica.

No desafortunadamente no se sabe el apellido de la madre.

Ya veo, bueno gracias, Serverus, por cierto podrías llamar a mi hijo me gustaria verlo, aprovechando que me encuentro aquí – le dirigió una mirada a punto de convertirse en un puchero.

Por supuesto, enseguida estará aquí – dijo no pudiendo evitar negarle algo a ella y salió de su despacho en busca de su ahijado.

Afortunadamente para el profesor un chico de su casa se atravesó en su camino y le pregunto por el paradero de su ahijado por lo cual se fue directo a la torre de premios anuales de Slythering y Griffindor, pues al ser 2 hombres y 2 mujeres, premios anuales por seguridad los colocaron separados.

Una vez en la sala de premios anuales:

¿En donde esta Draco? ─ pregunto al no verlo.

¿Sucede algo profesor Snape? ─ pregunto al ver al profesor tan desesperado ─está en el – pero fue interrumpido.

Aquí estoy Snape ¿Que sucede? ─ pregunto un tanto molesto puesto que estaba hablando muy ameno con su amigo.

Draco lo que te vengo a decir es que tu ma – no pudiendo terminar la frase porque el chico salió volado hacia el despacho del profesor.

Madre – dijo antes de pasar por la puerta de la torre de premios anuales y salir lo más rápido posible a reunirse con ella.

Este chico no cambia – dijo a manera de reproche.

Ya lo creo – dijo más para sí que para ser escuchado por Snape.

NOTA: Quiero agradecer rotundamente a Serena Princesita Hale que me corrigio muchas cosas, gracias de verdad nena, espero que les guste y comento voy a actualizar cada dos semanas.

Domingo 9 de enero de 2011.


	2. ¿UN NUEVO AMIGO?

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

**CAPITULO 2.─ ¿UN NUEVO AMIGO?**

En la oficina de Snape:

─ Madre ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo con un tono de preocupación en la voz pero un tanto autoritario.

─ Mi niño hola ¿cómo estás? – pregunto en tono dulce Narcissa Malfoy, mientras abrazaba a su pequeño. Lamento si mi presencia te molesta, si quieres me voy. –Respondió en tono triste.

─ No madre al contrario me agrada tenerte aquí pero me sorprende que hayas venido y perdona por mi falta de cortesía. ¡Hola! ¡Me alegra verte madre! –Dijo acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola, intentando reparar su error.

La bella dama sé sonrió aún más, había dicho aquellas palabras solo por jugar un poco con su hijo, pues de antemano sabía qué este la adoraba. Lo tomo entonces de la mano y lo guio hasta una de las sillas.

- Hijo tengo una duda. ¿Tienes tiempo de conversar con tu madre?- El rubio simplemente asintió. Era raro qué su madre comenzara una conversación de esa manera, sin embargo, intrigante respondió. Dime madre ¿qué sucede? - pregunto un tanto curioso, ya qué no pudo ocultarlo bien del todo.

-¿Conoces a Hermione Granger?

─ ¿Gr...Granger? ─ sin poder ocultar su cara de susto y pensando para si ─ ¿Que querrá de mi niña?

Narcissa, al ver un ligero asomo de miedo en los ojos de su hijo confirmo su respuesta. No era qué le tuviese miedo precisamente a ella, pero si a Lucius. Al ver qué su hijo no respondía, continuo ella misma.

─ Es la chica que te gusta cierto – y al ver como su hijo trato de negarse – descuida hijo no pretendo hacerle o permitir que tu padre le haga daño pero necesito que me digas quien es necesito conocerla.

Mientras en las orillas del lago, después de un largo rato de lectura:

─ Neville este libro de pociones esta buenísimo hay pociones mucho muy avanzadas, mira esta se ve bastante complicada – dijo señalando una página.

─ Si se ve que es muy difícil, ¿crees que Snape nos la pueda explicar? ─ pregunto temeroso.

─ Lo dudo, creo que sería mejor preguntarle a Oliver ¿no crees?

─ Tienes razón, ¿tú crees que siga en nuestra torre o se haya ido a su torre?

─ mmm, posiblemente ya está en su torre, ven vamos a buscarlo – le dijo tomándolo de la mano.

En dicha torre, acababa de ingresar el Grifindor en cuestión para dirigirse a su cuarto y mientras este se retiraba a su habitación su compañero de torre se retiró a buscar a su amigo, para saber que había sucedido en el encuentro con su madre, pero más tardo en llegar a la puerta que en lo que esta se abrió dándole el paso a Draco y a su madre.

─ Buen día Marcus – dijo en cuanto lo vio al entrar.

─ Señora Malfoy, buenos días – se acercó como todo un caballero a besarle la mano después del saludo verbal.

─ Amigo disculpa por venir aquí pero – siendo interrumpido por Marcus.

─ Descuida solo no hay que hacer mucho ruido ya sabes – y señalando el cuarto del Grifindor agrego – las paredes oyen, pero por favor señora pase – pues aún continuaban cerca de la puerta.

En eso escuchan voces provenientes del pasillo:

─ Vamos Neville no creo que Oliver se moleste y en caso de que lo haga pues vamos con Macgonagal ─ Marcus al darse cuenta de quienes venían reacciono para evitar problemas.

─ Mi lady por favor pase por aquí – dijo señalando una puerta que daba a otra pequeña habitación – para que no tenga ningún problema ahora que ellos ingresen.

─ Esta bien – dijo ingresando a la habitación mencionada pero sin cerrar la puerta con el objeto de poder observar a la chica, mientras que esta y su amigo ingresaban después de dar la contraseña.

─ Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que al ratón de biblioteca y su achichincle – dijo para parecer lo más normal que fuera posible.

─ jajá, podrían decirnos si se encuentra Oliver aquí, por favor – dijo de forma educada para no darles más pauta a que le fastidiasen.

─ Wood te buscan – grito.

─ Gracias – dijo después de hacer un gesto de desaprobación con los ojos.

─ Quien me busca – dijo al no percatarse de la presencia de sus compañeros de casa.

─ Hola Oliver somos nosotros – dijo apenado pues notaba cierta molestia en Oliver.

─ ¿Ah Herms que te trae por aquí si te acabo de ver en la torre?

─ Si lo sé pero es que Neville me acaba de regalar un libro y como hay cosas que no entiendo pues ya que tú vas en un grado más que nosotros pues yo pensé que – sin poder terminar.

─ A ver – dijo tomando el libro ─ Hermione lo lamento pero te voy a tener que confiscar este libro tu no debes tenerlo.

─ ¿Pero porque?

─ A ver – dijo arrebatándole el libro a Oliver – pero mira nada más que interesante, pero dime Wood porque el ratón de biblioteca no puede tenerlo – y después de hacer un gesto de sorpresa – no me digas que tienes miedo que una sangre sucia sepa más cosas que tu jajaja.

─ Cállate y dame eso.

─ No devuélvemelo a mí; Oliver me lo regalo Neville y yo tengo derecho a conservarlo.

─ Mmmm, ya se para que no exista problema me lo quedare – y al decir esto hizo un movimiento con la varita para que fuera a dar a su cuarto – listo y gracias por el regalo.

─ Eso no es justo ese era mi libro – dijo dando la vuelta para salir de la torre de premios anuales.

─ Flint hazme el favor de regresarme ese libro ella es de mi casa y soy yo quien debe sancionar, así que devuélvemelo.

─ Olvídalo, Malfoy a mi cuarto – dijo haciendo una seña para que entraran a su cuarto y dar por concluida la conversación.

─ Flint te estoy hablando – le grita al ver la actitud del otro.

Mientras esto ocurría en el cuarto contiguo:

─ Por Merlín es idéntica, esta chiquilla es la viva imagen de Jane, ¿será posible que ella no haya muerto realmente?, debo salir de aquí para empezar a investigar – y tras un conjuro de desaparición salió del lugar rumbo a su hogar.

En los pasillos de Hogwarts:

─ No es justo ese es mi libro y todo por culpa de Oliver si él no me lo hubiera quitado ese par de víboras no lo tendrían con ellos – iba refunfuñando muy molesta.

─ Tranquila Herms de seguro que lo logra recuperar mediante algún hechizo acuérdate que él dijo que él es muy bueno para los hechizos.

─ Si y también dijo que el otro no sabía nada de hechizos y tu viste como mando mi libro a su cuarto y dime si Oliver logro evitarlo, huy que coraje – reclamo a su compañero.

─ Bueno en eso si tienes razón pero no te preocupes si no logras recuperarlo para mañana le digo a mi abuela que hable con Dumbledore y ya.

─ Esta bien Neville esperaremos a mañana.

De regreso a la torre de premios anuales, en el cuarto destinado a la serpiente:

─ Perfecto a ver veamos de que poción hablaba tu princesita – dijo en tono de burla hacia su amigo.

─ Hey déjate de comentarios graciositos y mejor dime que piensas hacer con ese libro.

─ Tranquilo Malfoy, jajá, a ver – dijo tratando de ponerse serio y lográndolo al fin – hey tu brujita sí que se interesa por pócimas bastante complejas y sobre todo muy poco conocidas.

─ Porque lo dices.

─ Observa – dice mostrándole el libro con la poción en mención, mientras que con un hechizo se hacía de un pergamino, una pluma y tinta – accio tinta, pluma y pergamino.

─ Wow – dijo al terminar de leer y al percatarse de la convocación de su amigo inmediatamente pregunto – ¿qué vas a hacer?

─ Echarte una manita nada mas – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

─ ¿Flint que estas maquinando? – pregunto temeroso de los planes de su amigo.

─ ¿Has concluido tu lectura? ─ cuestiono haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta del rubio y tras una ligera afirmación de este con la cabeza, tomando el libro – waddiwasi habitación Hermione Grager – y el libro junto con el pergamino fueron a dar al cuarto de Hermione.

─ Hey esa habilidad no te la conocía – dijo sorprendido.

─ Draco amigo las serpientes inteligentes siempre debemos buscar una forma de mejorar ciertas habilidades – dijo de manera muy prepotente.

─ Huy si se nota, jajaja – se burló al ver los gestos de prepotencia de su amigo.

Una vez que llegaron a la su torre Hermione se dispuso a ir a su habitación mientras que Neville se quedó en la sala viendo como cierto par de pelirrojos y un pelinegro se la pasaban platicando de quiditch muy amenamente, regresando con Hermione una vez que llego a su habitación y más específicamente a su cama se llevó una sorpresa enorme:

─ Por Merlín que hace mi libro en mi cama si esa víbora rastrera – quedándose callada al percatarse de un pergamino que se encontraba separando el libro donde anteriormente había dejado un separador – eh y este pergamino yo no – deteniéndose para abrirlo y comenzar a leer al ver que tenía un apunte – a ver veamos que dice.

Unos segundos más tarde salió corriendo y gritando a la sala de su torre en busca de su amigo.

─ Neville – exclamo – amigo ven – y llegando hasta él lo toma del brazo y lo jala – apúrate.

─ Herms que pasa que sucede – dice mientras es jalado por su amiga.

─ Es mejor que vengas porque si yo te lo digo no vas a creerlo corre ven – dijo sin salir de su entusiasmo mientras que se escuchó un par de comentarios ajenos a este par.

─ Y ahora a esta loca que le pasa.

─ Ginny recuerda que esa loca es amiga nuestra

─ Okey perdón – dijo con cara de pocos amigos y cambiando de tema – en fin Harry qué opinas del guardián del equipo holandés es muy bueno no crees.

Regresando al cuarto de Hermione:

─ Herms que ocurre

─ Mira – dijo mostrándole el pergamino nuevamente cerrado

─ Que es – pregunto al no entender por qué le mostraba el pergamino.

─ Toma léelo y en cuanto acabes hablamos va – dijo abriendo y pasándoselo

─ Vale – unos minutos después de haber leído y releído – Herms tu qué crees que Flint se traiga entre manos digo porque nadie te ayuda así porque si ¿o sí?

─ No lo sé Nev pero lo mejor de todo es que ya se cómo y ya se me explico el porqué de esta poción.

─ Eso si

─ Ya después veré que pretende aquel pero lo que es aún mejor es que recupere mi libro te das cuenta – dijo esto último dando pequeños saltitos y con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

─ Jajaja, por lo menos ya no vamos a esperar hasta mañana y quien te viera y no te conociera como yo diría que acabas de recibir la carta de un enamorado amiga, jajaja – haciendo referencia a la actitud y el brillo en sus ojos.

─ Jajá que malo eres mira que opacar mi felicidad de esa forma – dijo haciendo puchero y un poco de dramatismo al hacerse la ofendida.

─ Jajaja, venga amiga vámonos que ya se acerca la hora de la comida.

─ Jajaja está bien vámonos, pero antes deja guardo mi libro.

NOTA1: Quiero agradecer rotundamente a Serena Princesita Hale que me corrigio muchas cosas, gracias de verdad nena, espero que les guste y comento voy a actualizar cada dos semanas.

Nota2: Agradezco a mis tres lectoras que dejaron review, Serena Princesita Hale gracias nena por ser mi editora y leerme ahora que publico, theowyn1587 que bueno que te guste espero que la historia no te defraude con el paso de los capitulos, michi nolet espero te siga gustando. En cuanto a aquellos que han entrado a leerla pero no han dejado comentario espero les guste este capitulo nuevo.

Domingo 23de enero de 2011.


	3. EMPEZANDO A INVESTIGAR

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

**CAPITULO 3.─ EMPEZANDO A INVESTIGAR.**

En Malfoy Mannor después de haber buscado a su hijo pero sobre todo haber conocido a esa chiquilla, Narcissa Malfoy ahora se encontraba en una disyuntiva de ir sola al mundo muggle o avisar a quien fuera su mejor amiga, con quien por cierto se encontraba distanciada desde que Lucius desplazara como persona de confianza a Andrew Flint y mientras ella se decidía, hizo su aparición en el comedor su marido exigiendo la cena pues la reunión lo dejo muy agotado dado que hubo algunas sesiones de castigo.

─ Narcisa la cena – grito molesto.

─ Sírvetela está en la mesa – le respondió desde el despacho y ante lo cual decidió mandarle una lechuza a su vieja amiga y citarla en algún lugar donde verse y sobre todo sin problemas.

Por su parte Lucius al ver la forma en como le contesto fue de inmediato al despacho pero no conto con que su esposa mediante un hechizo se trasladaría a la lechuzeria pero desviando su rastro hacia las cocinas, ya en la lechuzeria.

─Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Dijo acercándose a su lechuza preferida y extendiendo su brazo derecho tomo al ave, qué de inmediato voló hacia la entrada, por donde sé acercaba su ama. Sé podía notar de lejos el cariño qué le tenía a esa preciosa ave, pues continuaba hablándole con mucho cariño.

-Ven, que el día de hoy me vas a hacer un gran favor – al momento en que decía esta frase la lechuza se colocó sobre su brazo y con un ulular feliz extendió su patita para que le colocara el mensaje y al hacerlo agrego – llévaselo a mi vieja amiga Haruka Flint y regresa en cuanto ella lea mi recado.

Y viendo como salía volando su fiel mensajera se dispuso a regresar a su casa donde sabía que su esposo se encontraría de muy mal humor y preparándose a enfrentarlo llego hasta las cocinas donde este se encontraba torturando a sus elfos pues creía que la estaban ocultando.

─ Malditos elfos de pacotilla en donde está, crucio – decía mientras empuñaba su varita contra alguno de ellos.

─ Protejo – grito lanzando su hechizo a donde se encontraba el elfo y volteando a ver a su marido – ¿que pasa aquí?, ¿quien te crees que eres para torturarlos de esa forma? – le grito.

─ ¿Como te atreves tú?, ¿donde estabas?– le reclamo ─ y no me creo soy su amo y hago con ellos lo que me venga en gana.

─ Estas loco y estaba ocupada en algo que no te importa – le respondió.

─ No vuelvas a gritarme de esa forma o ─ siendo interrumpido por esta.

─ ¿O que? – le reto. Ambos sé sostuvieron la mirada.

Viendo cómo se estaba acercando a ella peligrosamente grito – oleaje – con lo cual logro retener a su marido además de hacerlo retroceder y una vez que se sintió segura llamo a Pitsy que era la elfina menos lastimada

– Enciérrense y no salgan por nada, pero sobre todo cuídense – al terminar de dar sus indicaciones desapareció con rumbo a su aposentos y se encerró de forma tal que su marido no pudiera ingresar.

Por otro lado, Lucius, quien se encontraba confundido y aturdido, al percatarse que su esposa había desaparecido, sé reincorporaba preguntándose: ¿Pero qué paso aquí? ¿De dónde saco ese hechizo?, maldita vieja – al decir esto desapareció con rumbo "incierto".

En la casa de la familia Flint, una elegante mujer se encontraba disfrutando de una taza de té en la terraza de su hogar al lado de su suegra, cuando de pronto ve acercarse a una hermosa lechuza tan blanca como la nieve y que de forma inmediata reconoce como propiedad de la que fuera su mejor amiga.

-Pero que raro, ¿Qué hace la lechuza de ella aquí? -cuestiono lanzando la pregunta al aire pero siendo respondida por su suegra.

- Y lo más extraño es que se dirige hacia ti, ¿Qué querrá esa traidora? – dijo ya molesta la señora.

- No lo sé, pero lo que más me extraña es que teniendo otras lechuzas ha usado a la vieja Sut pero sobre todo que ella que tanto se jacta del apellido Malfoy, Sut no lleve el emblema – esto lo dijo cuándo el ave era lo suficientemente visible para ver el emblema de su dueño.

─ Sera mejor que te deje sola para que la despaches cuanto antes.

─ Gracias – y una vez agradecido el gesto de su suegra extendió el brazo para que la lechuza se posara en él y le entregara el mensaje y una vez tomándolo le dijo – gracias Sut ya te puedes ir – pero al ver que la lechuza solo había volado hacia el respaldo de su silla como esperando algo agrego – ya veo Narcisa te dijo que te quedaras hasta que la lea ¿cierto? – y ante esto la lechuza ululo como asintiendo – bien entonces a leer – dijo más para si misma, extendiendo el pergamino.

**HARUKA:**

**Sé que en estos momentos aun seguirás molesta conmigo y sé también que no querrás saber de mí, pero en verdad te digo que es necesario vernos, es sumamente urgente pues he descubierto algo que puede cambiar incluso el destino de nuestras familias y en nombre de la amistad que de jóvenes nos unió por favor asiste el día de mañana a las tres escobas, nos veremos en nuestra mesa de siempre, por favor en nombre de Ami y Jane no faltes.**

**ATENTAMENTE.**

**NARCISA BLACK. (P.S.)**

Una vez leída la nota y de haber releído solo pudo expresar lo siguiente:

─ Pero ¿que es lo que pretendes Narcisa? y sobre todo ¿porque nombrarlas a ellas?, ¿que quiere la reina de las serpientes? – y recordando que tanto su hijo como su marido pertenecían a la misma casa que ella – bueno es que no puedo ni ofenderte sin ofender a los míos – dijo mirando la carta como si le hablara a ella – bien tu ganas ahí estaré.

Y preparando sus cosas para el día siguiente, se fue a dormir un tanto intranquila por lo que pudiera ocurrir pero más por el hecho de no comentar con nadie de su familia lo contenido en la carta, a la mañana siguiente en casa de la rubia mujer.

─ Perfecto el hombre otra vez no vino a dormir, mejor, así tendré tiempo para platicar con Haru sobre lo que he descubierto, ojala y pueda escucharme – sin percatarse que cierta persona la había escuchado.

─ ¿Qué es eso que has descubierto y debes hablar con esa perdedora?, vamos hermanita dime – dijo con tono altanero y burlón.

─ Bellatrix ¿que haces aquí?, ¿a qué hora llegaste? – dijo aturdida por la presencia de su hermana.

─ ¿Que acaso no puedo visitar a mi hermanita? – dijo en tono burlón – y la hora de mi llegada fue precisa para escuchar tus planes así que dime que es eso que quieres hablar con la perdedora eh – le dijo ya en tono de mando.

─ Lo que yo tenga que hablar con Haru es algo que no te incumbe pues es algo que solo a aquellas que somos madres nos puede interesar – dijo con el fin de molestar a su hermana y remato diciendo – recuerda que tú nunca has podido engendrar y por lo tanto aunque te explique jamás lo entenderás.

─ Pero como te atreves, ahora veo a que se refería Lucius con tu cambio de actitud.

─ No me digas que mi maridito te fue a chillar. En fin – dijo haciendo un ademan de restar importancia ─ me imagino que también le diste asilo ¿no es así? – dijo volteando a ver a su hermana pues le molestaba sobremanera que su esposo tuviera tanta comunicación con ella.

─ Y tú que esperabas por Merlín Narcisa es hombre y antes de que manche el apellido Black con una zorra mejor mantenerlo en casa, hablando de nuestro gran lord – dijo de manera cínica pero pasando desapercibida por Narcisa.

─ Bueno gracias por entretenerlo ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer – y llamando a su elfina agrego – puedes retirarte cuando quieras y por favor evita seguirme.

─ Y ¿cómo quieres que no lo haga?, si me preocupas, recuérdalo eres mi hermana – se burló.

─ Si como digas, solo déjame tranquila – y refiriéndose a su elfina – para mi regreso quiero la casa limpia y para la comida solo prepara para el señor.

─ Hermanita muy mal hecho como lo dejas comiendo solo, por cierto ya tienes las notas de las noticias mugles digo me gustaría verlas.

─ Él sabe dónde las dejo así que adiós – dijo ya no tolerando más a la fastidiosa de su hermana – por cierto te prohíbo lastimar a mis elfos porque para castigarlos estoy yo.

─ Bien vale ya entendí me retiro adiós hermanita y no cometas otra tontería – le advirtió, mientras toma un poco de polvos flu y se retiraba a su casa.

─ Por fin, ya era hora – suspiro aliviada y refiriéndose a su elfina – Pitsy tengan cuidado tratare de llegar temprano.

─ La señora ama puede irse tranquila Pitsy y los demás elfos limpiaremos la casa y la cuidaremos hasta su regreso.

─ Gracias – y realizando los mismos pasos que su hermana pero con diferente dirección dijo – Hosmeade.

Ya en Hosmeade Narcisa Black se dirigió a "las tres escobas" en donde al llegar pregunto a la dueña del lugar si ya había llegado Haruka y al recibir una respuesta negativa se dirigió a la mesa más apartada del local, mesa que muchos años atrás compartiera con las tres mejores brujas de su generación pero sobre todo aquellas chicas a las que considero como sus hermanas, y tan concentrada estaba en sus recuerdos que no escucho ni vio llegar a su vieja amiga, quien al verla tan concentrada la tomo de un hombro y la zarandeo levemente para después:

─ Narcisa te estoy hablando – logrando por fin hacerla reaccionar.

─ Haru – dijo emocionada de volver a verla – que bueno que viniste.

─ Si bueno dime de que me quieres hablar que estoy muy ocupada – dijo en tono cortante.

─ Si claro – dijo con un ligero tono de tristeza en su voz, pero no logro continuar al ser interrumpida por un elfo mesero.

─ Buenos días mis señoras, ¿algo para tomar o almorzar? ─ pregunto cortésmente.

─ Para mí nada gracias.

─ Un vaso de jugo de zarzamora para mí y otro vaso con agua

─ En seguida estará su orden – dijo y desapareció.

─ ¿Y bien? – pregunto cortante

─ Sé que te parecerá extraño lo que voy a decirte pero créeme que es algo a lo que le he estado dando muchas vueltas – dijo apenada.

─ Y eso es – volvió a insistir con el mismo tono y afortunadamente ya habían llegado los vasos pedidos.

─ creo que Jane está viva – dijo al fin.

─ Que pero que disparate haz dicho como te atreves a burlarte de esa forma, por lo visto te vale la memoria de Jane – le recrimino.

─ Eso no es verdad – se defendió y agrego – si lo he dicho es porque tengo en mi poder pruebas para sustentar lo dicho.

─ Y qué esperas para mostrarlas digo si es que es verdad lo que estás diciendo.

─ Aquí están – dijo sacando un par de recortes y el libro de su generación en Hogwarts.

─ Esas son tus pruebas un par de recortes y tu álbum por favor Narcisa por lo visto el casarte con Malfoy te seco el cerebro – le recrimino.

─ No son unos recortes cualquiera por favor obsérvalos dijo extendiéndoselos junto con el álbum exactamente donde se encontraba la foto de la difunta Janneth Flint.

─ Y que voy a ver – dijo burlona.

─ Observa los rasgos de ambas mujeres detenidamente y dime que piensas, vamos no pierdes nada con hacerlo.

─ Bien – dijo exasperada.

─ Por favor – dijo señalándole los recortes.

─ Mmm – y después de un buen rato observando por fin exclamo – Merlín, no puede ser posible, ¿pero?, ¿como?, si – no pudo continuar pues su asombro la mantenía sin poder hablar.

─ Ahora si me crees – le dijo tranquila.

─ Como, cu... cuando lo descubriste – a penas y pudo decir.

─ Ayer mismo por eso te mande la lechuza y eso no es todo.

─ Como hay más.

─ Si, al parecer esta mujer – dijo refiriéndose a la mujer de uno de los recortes – tuvo una hija y esa hija viene a Hogwarts.

─ ¿Queeee? ─ Solto aun mas incredula.

─ Y no solo eso sino que va en el mismo año que mi Draco.

─ Pero como sabes todo eso.

─ Ayer mismo empecé a investigar.

─ Merlín en cuanto mi marido y mis suegros se enteren

─ Espera aun no es tiempo.

─ ¿Que? pero ¿que no entiendes?

─ Desde luego que entiendo el que se lo quieras decir a su familia pero primero quisiera asegurarme y sobre todo saber por qué desapareció.

─ Mmm, bueno viéndolo así tienes razón.

─ Pero necesitare de tu ayuda crees poder hacerlo

─ Por Jane cualquier cosa.

─ Gracias – dijo tomando una de sus manos y agrego – gracias por aceptar escucharme y ahora por ayudarme.

─ Este puedo – dijo señalando el vaso con agua pero sobre todo para no sentirse incomoda pues aún se sentía traicionada por su antigua amiga, situación que noto Narcisa a lo cual inmediatamente hablo.

─ Si por supuesto, Haru yo sé que lo que ha ocurrido últimamente – siendo interrumpida.

─ Por favor, no quiero hablar de ello.

─ Sé que no quieres hacerlo pero de verdad yo necesito hacerlo, por favor – miro suplicante a su vieja amiga.

─ Bien que quieres decir – dijo al notar que no tendría escapatoria.

─ Lo que yo te pretendo decir es que jamás busque traicionarte ni a la familia de Jane pero el maldito bastardo amenazó con matar a mi hijo si no te daba la espalda, ¿ahora entiendes?, después que intente hechizarlo y mis poderes fallaron yo no – se detuvo al sentir como el aire se le estaba yendo y casi en susurro agrego – me volví una cobarde después de eso.

─ ¡¿Queee?, maldito bastardo pero como se atrevió, si se – siendo interrumpida.

─ Har, por favor, mejor concentrémonos en investigar, si por favor – dijo ya con la mirada llena de lágrimas.

─ Bien, que otra información tienes.

─ Como ya te dije sé que su hija estudia en Hogwarts, en el mismo año que mi hijo y que es la insufrible "sangre sucia" amiga de Potter.

─ Merlín te das cuenta, eso quiere decir que, Merlín tenemos que hacer algo ya – dijo temblando al principio pero con tono decidido al final.

─ Estarías dispuesta a acompañarme al mundo muggle a buscarla a ella – dijo señalando la foto de periódico.

─ Si no queda de otra – dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

─ Te parece si vamos mañana así tratare de buscar más datos sobre ella.

─ Bien, ¿a qué hora?

─ A esta misma hora o más tarde si te parece mejor.

─ A esta hora está bien – dijo con semblante decidido y con un brillo en los ojos agrego – te imaginas que esa chiquilla sea mi sobrina Merlín que honor tener como sobrina a la chica más inteligente.

─ Si ya lo creo – pensando en su hijo que últimamente tenía un comportamiento raro al hablar de la pureza de sangre lo cual le emociono solo de pensar que su hijo podría estar enamorado de esa chica.

─ Bien nos vemos mañana.

─ Hasta mañana.

─ Cissy – dijo deteniendo su paso y volteando a ver a su vieja amiga – lamento lo ocurrido pero estoy segura de que pronto las cosas van a cambiar.

─ Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y agrego – hasta pronto Haru.

NOTA1: Quiero agradecer rotundamente a Serena Princesita Hale que me corrigio muchas cosas, gracias de verdad nena, espero que les guste y comento voy a actualizar cada dos semanas.

Nota2: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, se que debi publicar el domingo pero estuve un poco entretenida y no pude sino hasta hoy, espero que les guste el capitulo y asi refrendar mi terrible falta.

Martes 8 de febrero de 2011.


	4. EL ENCUENTRO

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

**CAPITULO 4.─ EL ENCUENTRO.**

Mientras esto ocurría en las tres escobas, fuera de los terrenos en Hogwarts ocurrían una serie de hechos que desconcertaban a un par de leones y es que en la mañana del lunes durante el desayuno un Slytherin en especial le había sonreído y dejado pasar en la entrada al Gran Comedor pero sobre todo el haberles saludado de manera amable:

- Pero, ¿Qué le pasa a ese Flint?

─ No lo sé pero es raro que se comporte amable con nosotros y más con lo que hizo ayer con el libro.

─ Eso es lo que más curiosidad me causa y es que no es común esa actitud con ellos ¡por Merlín! ¿es Slytherin!

Mientras los amigos discutían en la mesa de Slytherin las cosas comenzaban a ponerse turbias

- ¿Me puedes explicar a qué se debe tanta amabilidad con ella? - pregunto Draco un tanto ¿celoso?

- Tácticas. Simple y sencillamente, tácticas. Tranquilo – dijo Marcus al ver como el otro se ponía tenso. Son para tantear el terreno y ayudar a un amigo.

─ Si claro ─ dijo Draco con sarcasmo ─ te advierto que no te voy a permitir que te le acerques un milímetro más entendiste – le dijo completamente enojado.

─ Vale, tranquilo porque solo voy a buscar información solo eso – y mediante burla dijo – calma esos celos o te quedaras calvo antes de tiempo.

─ Jajá que gracioso.

─ Si no me crees déjame te digo, se encuentra confundida por lo de anoche pero a la vez agradecida por la información.

─ Explícate de que información hablas

─ La que le dimos ayer al devolverle el libro

─ Te refieres a la poción por la que pregunto

─ Así es

─ Y como lo sabes, a ver don experto – dijo en tono burlón

─ Sus constantes cuchicheos con Longbottom y su mirada

─ ¿Que hay con su mirada? – dijo molesto al darse cuenta que alguien más conocía a su leona ─ Está feliz y ayer andaba con la duda rondándola

─ Y tú de cuando acá la observas tanto – gruño más que molesto

-Marcus, quien disfrutaba de los celos de su amigo solo dijo: Desde que supe que le gusta a un amigo

─ Bueno pues ese amigo te prohíbe que la sigas mirando entendiste

─ Draki, ¿que es lo que Marcus debe entender? ─ pregunto una entrometida

─ Que hay ciertas, mmm como decirlo, ah ya resbalosas insoportables – dijo a modo de burla hacia la chica.

─ Jajá que gracioso.

─ Marcus le observo sin mediar palabra, sin embargo entendió perfectamente lo qué este quería, por lo qué siguiéndole el juego a su amigo comenzó a reír ─ si muy cierto, vamos Astoria no me digas que te quedo el saco, jajajaja

─ jajaja

─ Draki tu – dijo con puchero y haciendo un escándalo – buuuaaa cómo pudiste porque eres tan cruel conmigo.

─ Pansy, quien iba llegando y con ánimos de solidaridad para con su amiga dijo: Draki por lo visto hoy te levantaste con ganas de torturar a los de tu casa ¿no es así? – dijo haciéndose la molesta.

─ ¿Yo? ─ dijo haciéndose el inocente – pero si yo no hice nada ¿verdad Marcus?

─ Nena nosotros solo hablábamos de las resbalosas y tu amiga se puso de dramática – dijo en el mismo tono de quien no rompe un plato.

─ Hombres – dijo rodando los ojos.

En la mesa de Griffindor:

─ ¿Harry, hiciste el trabajo de herbologia?

─ ¡¿Trabajo?, Merlín se me olvido lo bueno es que ahí viene Herms estoy seguro que si se lo pedimos a ella, ella nos los pasa – dijo seguro y en cuanto la chica se sentó a un costado de donde ellos─ Hermi, ¿de casualidad tienes el trabajo de herbologia?

─ ¡Claro, ¿aunque te refieres a la redacción o al trabajo manual?

─ Herms creo que se refiere a ambos, lástima que nos prohibieron pasar ambos trabajos, no vez que ya nos amenazó Sporout con que si veía un trabajo similar nos reprobaba en su materia y en pociones, por el acuerdo que tiene con el – dijo temblando y señalando a Snape.

─ Oh vamos Neville nadie se dará cuenta verdad Ron, porfis Herms es que hemos estado entrenando hasta tarde.

─ Chicos en verdad me gustaría ayudarles pero Neville tiene razón no puedo – dijo al ver la cara reprobatoria que le dirigía Neville.

─ Vamos, Herms solo déjanos ver sobre que trata te prometo que no lo copiaremos tal cual, solo lo utilizaremos de apoyo – dijo haciendo ojos de gato con botas.

─ Esta bien chicos pero apresúrense y no lo copien tal cual, vale – les dijo rindiéndose ante sus miradas.

─ ¡No!, Herms te estas arriesgando demasiado no es justo.

─ Pero, Nev, ellos – sin poder terminar ya que fue interrumpida por Lavender.

─ Herms, Neville no se preocupen afortunadamente nosotras ya lo habiamos intuido que este par de flojos no harían nada – dijo viéndolos reprobatoriamente y agrego – y nos tomamos la molestia de hacerles su tarea con tal de que no los molesten.

- ¡Lav Lav!, ¿en serio hiciste eso por mí? - pregunto sorprendido Ron Weasley. Eres increíble – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla cual hipócrita.

─ No Ron lo hice por Herms ya que ella no merece reprobar por su culpa – les dijo señalándolos.

─ Bueno ya mejor dinos que tenemos que hacer para recompensar su ayuda – dijo Harry molesto.

─ Descuida Potter nosotros te haremos saber a su debido tiempo ahora es momento de irnos a clase – dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

De vuelta en Hosmeade, a la mañana siguiente de la primer reunión:

─ Bien ya he llegado ahora a esperar – sin poder terminar de hablar pues es interrumpida.

─ Hola Haru, yo también ya estoy aquí

─ Perfecto y ahora ¿que hay que hacer?

─ Debemos transportarnos pero antes hay que cambiarnos

─ Entonces manos a la obra

─ Pasemos al baño ahí tengo nuestros pequeños disfraces

─ Vamos.

Ya en el mundo mugle, después de cambiarse y transportarse:

─ Bien estas lista, ahora a buscar lo que los mugles llaman consultorio

─ Yo más bien diría cuarto de tortura – dijo al pasar frente a un consultorio dental del cual salían gritos de dolor.

─ Merlín de no ser porque los mugles no conocen de magia podría jurar que están torturando a esa persona a base de crucios – dijo mientras hacia una mueca de estremecimiento.

─ Es verdad, en fin que numero dijiste que era? ─ pregunto un tanto desubicada

─ 45, creo que andamos muy cerca

─ Tomando en cuenta que vamos de mayor a menor creo que si – y sin dar tiempo de contestar dijo señalando un lugar– aquí es, Merlín Narcisa estoy muy nerviosa ¿y si no es ella, si es otra persona?, ¿si no nos reconoce? ─ empezó a preguntar temerosa.

─ Tranquila si eso pasara buscaremos la forma de que recuerde, no hay que darnos por vencidas todavía – dijo no muy convencida pero decidida.

Una vez que ingresaron a la recepción:

─ Buenos días, clínica JANETH, en que puedo ayudarles – pregunto amablemente

─ Disculpe estamos buscando a la señora Jane Granger, me dicen que es una gran dentista

─ Por supuesto como veo que no tienen cita dígame cuál es su problema para ver si la dentista puede atenderles.

─ ¿Nuestro problema? ─ pregunto nerviosa, pues no habían previsto eso.

─ Si algún problema de muelas, caríes o solo una revisión

─ ¡ Oh no nada de eso! ─ dijo asustada – es sobre la pequeña Herms.

─ Así es, se trata de un asunto personal.

─ Ah, ya veo ─ pues sabia cuán importante era para la señora Granger todo lo que tuviera que ver con su hija – en un momento las atiende si gustan pasar al consultorio dos por favor – dijo señalándoles la puerta del consultorio.

─ Gracias – dijeron al unísono.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de espera dentro del consultorio de la Sra. Granger, ante este par de bellas mujeres apareció una mujer de misma edad de arreglo más sencillo que las otras dos, pero al verla:

─ ¡Oh, por Merlín! ─ exclamo sorprendida

─ ¿Ja─ Jane?¿eres tú? ─ pregunto un tanto temerosa

─ Si ese es mi nombre pero, perdón señoras ustedes están bien, disculpen creo que me equivoque de consultorio ya que me informaron que venían a hablarme de mi hija unas personas – dijo un tanto preocupada al principio por la reacción de las otras, pero después más tranquila se disculpó para retirarse.

─ Somos nosotras – hablo por fin ya calmada Narcissa

─ Bueno señoras díganme que es lo que me vienen a decir es que ha hecho algo o le ha pasado algo a mi pequeña que el director no me ha dicho – hablo con el tono de voz asustado.

─ ¿No nos reconoces? ─ pregunto todavía sorprendida.

─ Tranquila no es nada grave o al menos no por el momento – dijo al tiempo que su compañera hizo la pregunta y agrego – necesitamos hablar en un lugar más privado donde nadie nos moleste crees que se pueda.

─ Perdón señoras pero no les reconozco de ningún lado y ¿por qué dice usted que no lo es por el momento es que puede ponerse en peligro? ─ exclamo y pregunto con un tono un tanto molesto.

─ Tienes razón disculpa, mi nombre es Narcisa Black y soy madre de un compañero de escuela de tu hija Hermione.

─ Mi nombre es Haruka Kaio y al igual que Cissy soy madre de un compañero de tu hija.

─ Mucho gusto señoras y disculpen la desconfianza pero no les recuerdo de ninguna parte.

(N/─ SRA. GRANGER O JANETH SON LA MISMA PERSONA)

NOTA1: Quiero agradecer rotundamente a Serena Princesita Hale que me corrigio muchas cosas, gracias de verdad nena, espero que les guste y comento voy a actualizar cada dos semanas.

Nota2: Uf, creo que logre actualizar a tiempo y porfis disculpenme por no haber corregido antes la mala publicación del capitulo anterior, espero les gusten ambos capis

domingo 27 de febrero de 2011


	5. ¿PORQUE NO RECUERDAS TU PASADO?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

**¿PORQUE NO RECUERDAS TU PASADO?**

─ Mucho gusto señoras y disculpen la desconfianza pero no les recuerdo de ninguna parte.

─ Descuida, ¿Pero crees que una vez hechas las presentaciones nos podemos ir a otra parte?

─ Este, si claro solo dejen aviso de mi ausencia y salimos en mi auto.

─ Bien pero si no te molesta quisiéramos aparecernos solo dinos donde.

─ ¿Les parece en mi casa?, por cierto sería más fácil irnos en el auto creo que sería más cómodo.

─ Probablemente pero comprenderás que como brujas no nos sentimos a gusto en los cacharros mugles – y al ver la cara de duda de la señora Granger agrego – tal vez pronto sepas nuestro motivo.

─ Siendo así esta es la dirección dijo sacando un papel y un bolígrafo para anotarles la dirección – y entregándolo a Narcisa.

─ Perfecto, ¿En cuánto tiempo llegas?

─ En 20 minutos.

─ Salgamos entonces.

Una vez fuera de la clínica dental las dos amigas se desaparecieron mientras que la señora Granger abordo su auto, en cuanto llegaron las primeras empezaron a planear como empezar a hablar sobre su pasado.

─ Y ahora que haremos, es claro que no nos recuerda – pregunto un tanto ofuscada Haru.

─ Tranquila primero tenemos que ver qué es lo último que recuerda y de ahí veremos qué hacer.

─ Bien pero si recuerda algo que nosotros no conozcamos no vamos a poder hacer nada

─ Haru, se te olvida que contamos con esto – dijo mostrándole un gira tiempos.

─ Merlín Cissy eres genial siempre preparada para todo, solo espero que no tenga secuelas de algún accidente muggle y solo nos topemos con un obliviate.

─ Ojala, sino que Merlín nos ampare.

En Hogwarts durante el horario de clases, más específicamente en el cambio de clases:

─ ¿Tú crees? es que no se me da cosa, digo recuerda que ella es nuestra "amiga" –dijo con un toque de inseguridad y desconfianza en la voz Harry Potter.

─ Si Harry pero tú le gustas y además dime quieres mejorar en tu promedio ¿sí o no?

─ Si bueno pero ¿Y tu hermana?

─ Ginny lo entenderá y es mejor que te apures - ya que vio al par de serpientes ir hacia donde Hermione y concluyo diciendo - o si no te la ganan - pues por muy despistado Ronald se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy gustaba de la chica y no pensaba dejarle tan fácil el camino. Por lo qué, después de haber convencido a Harry fueron tras Hermione.

─ Te digo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer – le dijo Marcus a Draco dando vuelta a uno de los pasillos e ignorando la presencia de los leones, dando gracias a Merlín qué viniera lo suficientemente concentrado como para pasar de largo sobre los Gryffindor.

─ Bien lo hare, solo espero que mi padre no se entere - dijo un poco temeroso

─ Veras que no lo hará, bueno ahí viene - dijo al divisarla

─ Ok - dijo al verla aparecer y de inmediato la llamo - Granger

─ Malfoy que quieres - dijo un tanto molesta al verlo

─ Este bueno yo - sin poder terminar.

─ Herms, ¿Estás bien no te ha hecho nada este? – dijo viendo a Malfoy.

─ Tranquilo Harry, no ha pasado nada

─ Bien, bueno Herms este yo te quería preguntar algo

─ Si Harry dime

─ Este bueno yo quería preguntarte ¿Si tu…? - se detuvo para tomar aire.

─¿Si yo que Harry? – dijo ilusionada pues desde no hace mucho empezaba a sentirse atraída por el chico.

─ ¿Si quieres ser mi novia? ─ soltó al fin haciendo una cara de niño bueno que ni él se creía.

─ Este, ¿yo? - no sabía que decir por lo cual empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca sin decir nada cosa que aprovecho Draco.

─ No - contesto el

─ Draco - dijo disimuladamente al ver la reacción de su amigo y agrego - vamos amigo no ves que les estorbamos a los tortolos.

─ Pero - sin poder decir más pues Marcus ya lo jalaba y tuvo que seguirle aunque semi - cabizbajo.

─ Vámonos hombre que esto empalaga.

─ Si lárguense que ensucian el ambiente.

─ Harry - le reclamo.

─ ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

─ Harry has dicho en serio eso de nosotros - pregunto un tanto temerosa.

─ Si Herms - dijo con una sonrisa sínica que pasó desapercibida por Hermione.

─ ¿Lo puedo pensar? - pregunto ya que aún no lo podía creer.

─ Claro, ¡Por supuesto! - dijo Harry con una media sonrisa. Después de todo, ella no lo había ignorado.

─ Gracias - y volteando a ver su reloj grito - Merlín se me hace tarde para Runas, los veo luego - dijo al percatarse de la presencia del pelirrojo y salió corriendo.

Mientras esto ocurría en otra parte del castillo:

─ ¿Porque me sacaste? No ves que ese imbécil me la quiere quitar - gruño molesto

─ Draco tranquilízate - decía Marcus, pero al ver qué Draco no sé tranquilizaba, simplemente no pudo continuar

─ ¿Qué me tranquilice?¿ Es que no lo entiendes? Ese desgraciado me la quiere quitar y tú me sacas evitando que le parta la cara

─ Draco sé que estas encabritado por lo que he hecho pero desgraciadamente Granger ha tomado una decisión.

─ De que decisión hablas si ella no respondió nada – grito exasperado.

─ Si lo hizo o es que no viste como se le quedaba viendo al imbécil ese - y pensando para sí dijo - solo espero que ese idiota no lastime a esa pequeña.

Y si para ese par de serpientes las cosas estaban mal, para una castaña que recién se encontraba con sus amigas y compañeras de cuarto:

─ Chicas - grito al divisarlas

─ Herms

─ Hola, nena ¿Qué paso? ─ pregunto Lavender al ver la cara de felicidad de su amiga.

─ Chicas soy tan feliz es que a que no se imaginan – dijo feliz.

─ Potter dejo Hogwarts

─ No – dijo exaltada

─ Pero, lo qué te tiene tan feliz, si es sobre él. – dijo Parvarti al ver la reacción de su amiga.

─ Si, hey chicas yo vengo feliz a contarles y ustedes se ponen serias, ¿Por qué?

─ Perdón amiga sabes que no nos agrada mucho pero venga dinos que ocurrió.

─ ¡Se me declaro! Fue un tanto extraño porque Malfoy quería hablarme y…. Por lo qué termino de contarles lo ocurrido.

─ ¿Herms entonces ya olvidaste tu gusto por Malfoy? Te pregunto porque hay algo que no me cuadra en la actitud de ambos.

─Pav ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto algo extrañada - en fin si estoy y más que segura de que Malfoy quedo en el pasado total ya sé que yo nunca le interesaría.

─ Yo no estaría tan segura – dijo ella, más para sí que para las otras pues también había notado lo mismo que Parvarti y agrego ya con más voz. Bueno chicas les parece si lo discutimos después aún tenemos clase –dijo señalando la puerta del salón.

Horas más tarde dentro del Gran Comedor, en la mesa de los leones:

─ Chicos a que no se han enterado de la buena nueva – dijo Ron presuntuoso.

─ No de que se trata.

─ Los Príncipes de Griffyndor a partir de hoy serán novios.

─ Eso no puede ser

─ Porque no puede ser Neville es que acaso a ti te gusta Herms, jajajajaja

─ Si Neville, que a ti te gusta Herms, jajajajaja

─ No es solo que – sin poder terminar.

─ Herms no es para Potter, es mucha mujer para el – y cambiando semblante y haciéndole guardar silencio con la mano a Neville agrego

–Hola Hermione –dijo Lav a la recién llegada y contenta.

─ Hola Lavender, hola chicos – dijo saludándolos a todos.

Hola a todos – dijo presuntuoso llegando el chico moreno de ojos esmeraldas a toda la mesa qué lo observaba expectante. Sin embargo el no sé entero, pues en ese momento encontró a la persona qué realmente quería ver, por lo que agrego un: hola Herms.

─ Ho...hola Harry – respondió la castaña nerviosa.

─ Oye Herms no es por presionar pero quería saber si ya tienes una respuesta.

─ Este… si. ¡Acepto ser tu novia! – dijo sonrojada.

─La peor decisión – dijo entre dientes Lavender y volteando a ver a un confundido Neville dijo – luego hablamos.

En las puertas del Gran Comedor:

─ Ni modo los sacrificios que hay que hacer con tal de que Harry mejore el promedio, je – dijo al ver la escena que se llevaba a cabo en su mesa, sin percatarse de la presencia de dos serpientes.

─ Maldito bastardo se ha quedado con ella – dijo molesto al escuchar a la pelirroja.

─ Completamente de acuerdo digo para ser una sabelotodo es muy bruta en cuestiones del corazón.

─ Oye – le reclamo a su amigo – No vuelvas a hablar así de ella.

─ Vale hombre disculpa, cálmate y vamos a comer.

─ Prefiero dar una vuelta por ahí, se me quito el apetito, pero ve tú si quieres.

─ Ni hablar te acompaño – exclamo al ver como el gran amor de su amigo se daba un beso con Potter y agrego con asco – a mí también se me fue el hambre con esa escenita, puaj.

Regresando al mundo muggle veinte minutos después de haber salido de la clínica dental:

─ Bien ya estoy aquí espero no haberlas hecho esperar – comento abriendo la puerta de su casa y dejándolas pasar.

─ No descuida y gracias – dijo al entrar a la casa.

─ Bueno pues ustedes dirán de que quieren hablar – dijo mientras les mostraba el camino a la sala – que es eso que pudiera pasarle a mi hija.

─ ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de tu vida pasada? ─ dijo de manera directa.

─ ¿Perdón, a que te refieres?

─ Lo que Haruka quiso decir –pregunto sin rodeos Narcissa, es ¿Qué recuerdos tienes de tu juventud?

─ ¿Sabes quiénes son tus familiares?

─ U... ustedes como saben que yo – sin poder concluir.

─ No lo sabemos pero al ver que no nos recuerdas queremos creer que ocurrió algo.

─ La verdad es que no sé nada de lo que fue mi vida hasta hace 16 años ni mucho menos de mi familia, solo sé que sufrí un accidente pero no se mas – dijo preocupada y triste.

NOTA : Por fin he podido actualizar, les ofresco una disculpa por la tardanza y prometo tratar de no tardar tanto para el proximo, gracias por su espera.


End file.
